


For you, dear Countess, a limerick Suitably Earnest yet Clumsy. (Lucky Aral Vorkosigan)

by salable_mystic



Series: (Deleted) Scenes from Chaos Colony [4]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salable_mystic/pseuds/salable_mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aral has never been someone to shirk away from a challenge ...</p><p>You *really* need to have read "Eight Words for Disrespectful" for this to make any sense whatsoever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, dear Countess, a limerick Suitably Earnest yet Clumsy. (Lucky Aral Vorkosigan)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ekaterinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekaterinn/gifts).



> I hope you don't mind me adding this kind of 'post script' scene-let, Ekaterinn. I just couldn't resist... .
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> .

That evening, while Aral was in the fresher, Cordelia found a folded sheet of paper sticking out from under her pillow, the handwriting on which was instantly familiar.

The text on it read:

 

There once was a Lady from Beta  
Colony who came to Barrayar.  
She fell in love with a man  
Lucky Aral Vorkosigan  
And now she's the Vicereine of Sergyar.

 

Cordelia was still laughing when Aral poked his head around the bathroom door two minutes later.


End file.
